Comal County, Texas
style Comal County Courthouse was built in 1898.]] Comal County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 78,021. Its seat is New Braunfels6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,488 km² (575 sq mi). 1,454 km² (561 sq mi) of it is land and 34 km² (13 sq mi) of it (2.29%) is water. The Balcones Escarpment runs northeastward through the county, generally just west of Interstate 35. West of the escarpment are the rocky hills and canyons of the Texas Hill Country; to the east are the rolling grasslands of the coastal plains. The Guadalupe River flows generally southeastward through the county, and is impounded by Canyon Lake. The Comal River rises from the Comal Springs in New Braunfels, and quickly joins the Guadalupe River. Major Highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 281 * State Highway 46 Adjacent counties *Blanco County (north) *Hays County (northeast) *Guadalupe County (southeast) *Bexar County (southwest) *Kendall County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 78,021 people, 29,066 households, and 21,886 families residing in the county. The population density was 54/km² (139/sq mi). There were 32,718 housing units at an average density of 22/km² (58/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.08% White, 0.95% Black or African American, 0.53% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 6.98% from other races, and 1.96% from two or more races. 22.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 29,066 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.80% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.70% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,147, and the median income for a family was $52,455. Males had a median income of $36,048 versus $25,940 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,914. About 6.40% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.50% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bulverde *Canyon Lake *Garden Ridge *New Braunfels *Schertz *Spring Branch (unincorporated) *Startzville *Sattler *Canyon City Trivia * The 2003 film Secondhand Lions takes place in Comal County. External links *Comal County government’s website * * Historic materials from Comal County, hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Counties of Texas Category:Comal County, Texas Category:San Antonio metropolitan area Category:Counties on the Guadalupe River (Texas) Category:Established in 1846